five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Night's at Freddy's: Fear Reimagined
This is a free join game, that may or may not be made in real life. Five Night's at Freddy's:Fear Reimagined (Or FNAFFR for short). Plot The plot is thus: An unknown man has kidnapped you, and has put you in a haunted shopping center in a small office and forced you to survive through five night's, after each night you get a small cutscene of a masked man entering the room and he would throw you in his van after each night. He would also be the phone guy. Animatronics/Characters(Free to Edit) Danny Phanto Mash and Smash Freddy Fazbear Chica the Chicken Bonnie the Bunny Foxy the Pirate Fox The Puppet Mangle Holly the Fox Stella the Coyote Toy Puppet(DsFanboy) Milo Riley The Puppet June The Junebug withered toy bonnie (left and right knees damaged and no face) Withered toy freddy ( same as Freddy in Fnaf 2) Withered toy chica ( her legs to the stomach are broken arms outstretched and no hands.) Withered BB ( Looks like Phantom BB from Fnaf 3 with normal eyes) Golden Toy Foxy ( Withered with Phantom eyes ) Buster (He technically retains his appearance from TNAB 1,but more scratched up,he has an endoskeleton right eye now as well.) Buck (Buck is now missing his left forearm and hand,with wires pouring out,he also has an endoskeleton eye.) Noah (Noah is the most damaged,missing the suit on his left upper arm and hand,both of his eyes are endoskeleton.) Anna (Anna is the least damaged of the withered gang,only missing the suit on a bit of the left hand's fingers.) Bailey (She technically is a hybrid of her appearance from TNAB 1 and 6,she is missing the suit on her right arm,and the left foot,she has both endoskeleton eyes like Noah.) Introduction(AKA Night 1 Phone call) You wake up in a room with a fan and a computer. You start to wonder how you got here, when suddenly you see a scar in your arm. You hear ringing and answer a phone. "I see you're awake." A man with a low voice asks. "How did I get here...?" You ask. "You are in a shopping center... called "Fazbear's Toys". Now, you may be wondering who I am, Ken. Time will tell, but you can call me Darkwing. Now, I decided to drug you and drag you here. Why, I will explain later on. Now, if you can survive the five night's, I will let you live. But, if you tell the cops, I will find you again, and that time, I will not be so grateful. Understand?" The man, named Darkwind said. "Go to Hel*!" You say. "You ought to be more nice, im going to give you advice to survive the night... check the cameras. You may see animatronics missing. That is bad. Don't let them reach the doors, and keep power safe. that simple." The man says. "For now." You simply sat there, stunned. "Oh, and don't try to run away. The animatronics will find you. You don't want that. Good luck." He said and hung up. Night 2 Phone Call. "So, welcome back. I see you're following my rules, yes?" Darkwing asks. "Sure..." You reply. "Good... Now, I forgot to mention, the generators are... not very efficient. If they turn off, by chance, you must walk outside of the office and try to turn it on. You still don't want to be caught by the animatronics. Once you turn the generator on, walk back to the office. Also, keep an eye on Wolf Den." Darkwing says. "You're telling me I have to walk in front of those things?" You ask. "Yes. Be careful, if you're caught... well, i'll let you figure that one out on your own. Good night, Ken Burrows." Darkwing says. Night 3 Phone Call. "Good morning, Ken." Darkwing says. "Morning Darkwing..." You say. "I take it you have done well the past few nights, hm?" Darkwing asks. "I think so..." You reply. "Good. Now tonight will be significantly tougher than last. Now you should have Danny Phanto coming... and not to mention Mash and Smash... Danny's okay, it's Smash you need to worry about. It seems him and Mash very perceptive, so you need to be extra careful and fast when getting into that locker if it's them. Not to mention Smash can break down your door. To counteract this hold your light on until he leaves. That should be it, and by the way, don't upset me this time. You really don't want to do that. Oh and I forgot to mention about Buster hes...well I can say that hes pretty twitchy, Good night, friend." Darkwing says. Night 4 Phone Call "Ahh, I see you are still alive? Good, good. Now, same old same old night except they are tougher. You can do this, Ken. As if I care if you live or not. Now, watch out for Foxy, he's a bit tougher tonight." Darkwing says. "Have I told you you're a bastar*?" You say. "Thats strike two, Ken. One more time and you'll regret it." Darkwing says. "Good night." He says. Night 5 Phone Call. "... Have I ever told you... what fear is? Fear is being so blind that you simply cannot feel. That you cannot taste. That you cannot live. Fear is knowing someone is behind you, in the dark. Fear is feeling something touch you, that isn't there. Fear... is thinking you are at your last moments. No no, scratch that... that is EXCITEMENT. Yes, EXCITEMENT is KNOWING you are about to die. It is KNOWING you can't escape your ultimate fate, not fear." Darkwing goes on. "How do I know this, you may ask? Because I AM dead, Ken. I have already BEEN through fate. I KNOW what people think. I KNOW what is behind your twisted mind, what you're dreaming... and what you feel... Tonight is your last, Ken. I can promise you, if you don't die tonight, I will set you free... but you cannot escape who I am. You cannot escape from fate. You cannot escape death, Ken. It is your ultimate fate. We'll meet again, sometime. Whether it is caused by me... or if I decide to join you at the bridge, the bridge that connects life and death. I will be waiting there, Ken... *hangs up*" He says and hangs up. "What the fuc*???" You wearily say. Gameplay As you can see, sometimes you'll have to walk out and turn on the generators. To do this, you press Space and you walk out in the hall and click the mouse as fast as you can and fill the bar up. If you ever get seen, you will hear a "BOOM" sound effect. Once you hear this, you must hide in a locker nearby. Once they walk away, you can come out and leave(or start the generator if you didn't get to do it) the room and go back to the office. Teasers Teaser 1: Map Layout Teaser 2: Villain Intro Teaser 3: Villain Intros #2 The Villain, Darkwing, is introduced in this teaser.]] Category:Games